Desiderium
by Mra Ichinose
Summary: [UN]-[SS]: "Eu sei tudo que há para se saber sobre você. Absolutamente tudo. Eu sei como você a olha, sei como a espera, sei como a deseja. Sei como bebe seu sorriso com um andarilho no deserto, sei que vê nela sua salvação e sei, com muito pesar, que guarda isso apenas para você."


**Notas iniciais:**

Por favor, não deixem de ler as notas no final. São importantes.

É uma história que se passa no pós-guerra, onde Sasuke decide permanecer em Konoha.

Tem muitos "você", mas é para o efeito da história, espero que não fique chato.

Boa leitura.

* * *

•••

• **Desiderium •**

_Latim de "dor ou pesar pela ausência ou perda de algo pelo qual sente saudades/desejo"._

•••

Olá, Sasuke.

Eu sei tudo que há para se saber sobre você.

Absolutamente tudo.

Sei que a olha de esguelha esperando encontrá-la com os olhos sobre você, sei que se decepciona _muito pouco _quando percebe que ela está observando Naruto, afinal, você está acostumado a não ter tudo, mas isso não significa que o sentimento de frustração desapareça toda vez que seu ego não é mimado. É possível notar sua raiva, até, quando vê o brilho caloroso no mar esverdeado que são os olhos dela neste instante, e saber todo aquele calor, _Deus_, já não é mais seu.

E você teme tanto, tanto que nunca mais seja.

E a isso você mantém trancado a sete chaves, sufoca com força, estrangula com crueldade. Jamais confessaria a ela (e muitas das vezes a si próprio) seus piores anseios, porque isso primeiramente não combina com você, não é? Porque respeita as escolhas de sua, antes de _tudo_, amiga. Mais do que ninguém, você conhece bem o valor de escolher. Você que nunca pôde eleger coisa alguma em toda sua vida por simplesmente _querer_.

Você sempre foi a marionete nos cordéis, e não se incomodava muito com isso, não de verdade, porque era assim que tirava a seiva que lhe mantinha vivo, lhe dava uma razão, mesmo que falsa, para viver. Mas então algo ocorreu, admita _ao menos_ isso.

Ela tirou a venda de seus olhos, os da sua alma, ao sussurrar com aflição que nunca te abandonaria.

Foi então que você a _viu_.

De fato a _viu_, entende? Como nunca antes. Enxerga, agora com clareza, que ela mais uma vez voltou a preencher sua existência, mas não com o amor _dela, _não, não... Não era o amor _dela_ dessa vez_, _embora ele sempre estivesse presente_ – desta _era o _seu, _se é que poderia chamá-lo assim: uma gota no oceano, provavelmente, e tão _obscuro_, torto e errado quanto o esperado, porque você simplesmente nunca soube como devia fazê-lo, não houve tempo para aprender e nem sabia se era possível, seu sentimento era quase inexistente, sim, mas ocupava _todo_ o vazio de sua alma. E o mais assombroso era que isso te _reconfortava_. Mas também sufocava. Doía.

Porque o amor _dói_, Sasuke.

Por estar incompleto.

Mas você nunca chegou a pensar muito a respeito, verdade? Simplesmente deixava o mundo agir e as coisas acontecerem, acreditando que tudo, fatalmente, iria chegar a seus devidos lugares com naturalidade. Mas eis que te digo, Sasuke, você falhou em suas expectativas, as coisas não se arranjaram sozinhas. Você é bem-vindo na vila, confiam em você, comem com você, alguns até arriscam a sorrirem para você, mesmo sabendo que serão ignorados; mas é só.

Você tem seus amigos e seu sensei. E todos eles te amam, cada um a seu modo. E você, bem, você os valoriza. _Finalmente._

Mas também existe _ela_, que embora sempre pareça se encaixar muito tem na categoria "amigos" aos olhos de qualquer um, para você isto sempre parecerá muito errado, ela é mais que isso. Você sabe, você _sabe_. Porque você mudou. Você passa tanto tempo pensando no que poderia ter sido e no modo como a ausência _presente_ dela te provoca dor, que mal consegue dormir.

Ela, no entanto, sequer tinha a pretensão de compreender que algo mudou, até porque você nunca se esforçou para demonstrá-lo, um sorriso arrogante ou um olhar vazio era tudo o que podia oferecer a ela, _mesmo agora_. E quem poderia culpá-la? Este não é seu comportamento habitual? Oh, Sasuke, garoto tão insensível, desafortunado e tolo, deveria dar uma chance a si mesmo. Seja inconsequente.

Ela nunca temeu amá-lo, acredita em mim? Nem mesmo quando você era a personificação do próprio mal, quando era um monstro e só enxergava a si mesmo. Ela _nunca_ desacreditou de você.

E talvez apenas por isso foi que você notou que sempre precisou mais dela do que ela de você.

Você _precisa_ dela agora. Mas não é tarde de mais?

* * *

Quando ela tocou o cotovelo de Naruto casualmente e perguntou algo ao loiro, você sem querer lembrou-se de algo que ele lhe perguntou numa tarde, você não entendeu porque aquela lembrança lhe assaltou tão de repente, até porque ela não fazia sentido nenhum no contexto.

"_Ne, teme, eu sei que é meio inútil perguntar para um assexuado como você, mas já amou tanto alguém ao ponto de ser capaz dar um braço por ela? E não é apenas a expressão, estou falando de literalmente dar um braço", _Naruto lhe indagou isto há dois dias,enquanto observava Hinata caminhar bem distante; aquela era a primeira vez que a garota com tendências suicidas sempre que o Uzumaki estava em perigo não o estava espionando. Algo certamente estranho.

Você, perspicaz como quase sempre, entendeu bem o que ele queria dizer com a emblemática frase, pois se lembrava vagamente de que numa missão a Hyuuga havia deliberadamente se interposto entre Naruto e o inimigo, o golpe foi amortecido por pelo braço direito dela, que foi dilacerado pela lâmina do nukenin. Ela gritou. Apenas uma frágil cartilagem não impedia que o braço fosse definitivamente amputado. E você sabia que Hinata havia sacrificado muito mais que um membro de seu corpo, afinal, aquela era sua arma, seu escudo, o canal pelo qual seu Kekkei Genkai agia ofensivamente.

Então você viu seu amigo tomado pela fúria e indo à luta com mais ímpeto, e pelo que ouvira aquela não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia quando a garota era ferida. Ao mesmo tempo, você usava seu Susano'o para impedir que uma construção fragilizada desabasse sobre civis cativos, e todos sabiam que você, Sasuke, agora era um legítimo ninja de Konoha, sua sombra de assassino e vingador já ia desaparecendo como perfume velho. Sua linha de pensamento, então, mudou rapidamente quando viu Sakura correr até Hinata e curar-lhe o braço, minimizando ao máximo qualquer sequela. Ficou tudo bem.

É claro que o gesto da garota Hyuuga apenas atrapalhou e complicou uma missão que teria sido fácil, mas Naruto sempre fora do tipo gentil demais para dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse magoar alguém... ao contrário de você, não concorda? Por isso, quando tudo terminou, você não se admirou por vê-lo agradecer e perguntar a cada segundo se a Hyuuga estava bem.

Tudo bem, embora você não seja do tipo gentil, assim como Naruto você nunca foi _ingrato_.

E não importava que a única que soubesse disso fosse Sakura. Nunca foi de seu interesse espalhar essa sua virtude por aí.

* * *

"_Já, Teme?", _o Uzumaki questionou outra vez quando você não respondeu. Realmente o incomodava seu silêncio quase sepulcral quando, obviamente, tudo que se esperava era que você dissesse uma maldita palavra.

Mas você o ignorou novamente, e apenas se concentrou em estranhar a pergunta do amigo, abaixou a cabeça e passou a olhar seu macarrão como se fosse algo fascinante.

Porém, no fundo você sabia que daria muito mais que um braço. _Muito mais, muito mais, muito mais._

Por seus pais. Por seu irmão. Até por seus amigos, até mesmo por ela.

Daria seus dois braços e _muito mais._

E você já não o havia feito muitas vezes antes? Céus, interpunha-se entre a própria morte apenas porque não queria que eles sofressem dano, e quando eles perguntavam emocionados "por quê, Sasuke?", você dizia gelidamente que não pensou direito, fez por impulso. Nunca quis que eles soubessem realmente o quão importantes eram, temia tanto que percebessem que esta era sua fraqueza.

Mas no fundo eles sempre souberam. E você sentia-se grato por eles nunca tentarem usar isto como arma.

"_Talvez eu devesse falar com ela, o que você acha?", _Naruto lhe perguntou, resgatando-o de sua nuvem de pensamentos, o loiro olhava por onde Hinata havia desaparecido_. "Mou, teme, estou tentando ter uma conversa descente aqui, você é um péssimo conselheiro amoro...!"_

Você viu como a surpresa assolou o rosto de Naruto antes mesmo que ele fosse capaz de pronunciar a frase completamente. _Então, o idiota finalmente havia percebido_. E por si mesmo.

"_Eu acho, eu acho que deveria ir __mesmo__ falar com ela, certo, teme?" _

"_Hn"._

"_Isso foi um sim? Bom, você pode ser tão social quanto uma ameba e ter problemas de comunicação de um peixe, mas pelo menos é uma droga de um bom ouvinte. 'ttebayo!" _

E com desinteresse você observou seu amigo levantar-se do banquinho da tenda de rámen pouco tempo depois e ir em direção à Hinata, deixando quatro tigelas e meia para você pagar para trás. E é claro que você o cobraria depois. No entanto, naquele momento você não pôde deixar de notar com amargura que, como sempre, Naruto estava a um a passo a sua frente. Afinal, o cabeça oca número um tomou uma atitude que você jamais, nem em mil anos, seria capaz.

Mas eu duvido que isso seja verdade.

* * *

Finalmente, você emergiu de suas lembranças e passou a olhar seus amigos. Os dois continuavam a conversar entre si com animação, e você sentiu receio de se aproximar, porque não lhe agradava a ideia de ser um coadjuvante ali, tampouco gostaria – e certamente seria incapaz – de falar pelos cotovelos como eles o faziam. Assim, decidiu, o papel de observador lhe cabia bem. Muito bem.

Sakura ainda olhava para Naruto, e ria das piadas que ele contava, de como ele ainda era um desastrado total com Hinata. O calor que antes você invejou nos olhos dela ainda estava lá. Mas você nunca percebeu a tristeza deles porque estava ocupado demais colhendo toda fagulha de bondade que havia ali. Porque você, Sasuke, sempre foi muito bom em ver o que há de bom em Sakura, sempre foi capaz de mudá-la, então porque oferecer tão pouco disso a si mesmo?

Vamos lá...

Eu sei que você espera, pelo menos duas vezes por semana, que ela ultrapassasse sua linha de conforto, que invadisse seu espaço pessoal com palavras ou fisicamente, mas você tem consciência de que ela não o faria, não de novo, porque ela almeja que talvez, num lapso momentâneo, você tome alguma atitude, mesmo que sutil. _Mas algo te impede._

_Deixe de ser orgulhoso!_

— Sasuke-kun.

Ela, como se percebesse o furacão instável em sua mente, reivindica a sua atenção para si, e você a dá de bom grado. Ela acena, te chama para perto. Você vai. E não se espanta nem um pouco quando Naruto enlaça seu pescoço e grita em seu ouvido. Para completar o quadro você apenas resmunga como sempre, ameaçando a vida do loiro, mas ele não te larga tão facilmente, e você já não se incomoda, pelo menos não ao ponto de feri-lo gravemente com nada mais que um Chidori.

* * *

Seus pensamentos mudam quase ligeiramente quando Naruto começa a arrastar você e Sakura pelas ruas tagarelando sem parar.

— Me solta, usuratonkashi! — você diz dois minutos depois, apenas porque acha que tem que dizer.

— Yare, yare, Teme. Eu sei que agora você está começando a entrar na puberdade (e vamos dizer que você está há uns bons sete anos atrasado), então nem vou encostar muito, você pode se descobrir atraído pela minha masculinidade.

— Cale a boca, acéfalo inútil.

— Neh, Naruto, pare de provocar o Sasuke-kun.

— Não defenda esse bastardo, Sakura-chan! Dattebayo! De qualquer forma eu tenho que ir, convidei a Hinata-chan para comer rámen comigo hoje a noite.

— Oh, sério, Naruto, seus programas para encontros são tão previsíveis.

— Mas... mas... — você viu como Naruto pensou a respeito, e pela primeira vez na sua vida se deparou com seu amigo sem palavras.

— Apenas vá, duvido que a Hinata-san se importe — então Sakura interveio, sempre com seu tom apaziguador, e você invejou-a por isso.

— Arigatou, Sakura-chan. E, Teme, tome conta dela! Dattebayo! — e ele se foi num 'poof'.

— Eu posso me defender sozinha, _shannaro_! — ela gritou para o nada, você concordou em silêncio, sabendo do que ela era capaz. Mas mesmo assim, em todos esses anos, ainda tinha tendências protetoras para com ela. Era uma forma de você crer que ela, de algum modo, ainda precisava de você.

_Como você é bobo._

* * *

E agora vocês caminham lado a lado, o ambiente começa a escurecer conforme a noite chega. Nenhum de vocês dois chegaram a perceber como diminuíram o ritmo das passadas, como se quisessem retardar algo particularmente incômodo, mas de todo modo importante. Então você arrisca um lançar um olhar contemplativo para ela, que parece olhar tudo que é tão estupidamente familiar ao seu redor... exceto para você.

O que era injusto, realmente injusto. Sakura deveria saber que ela é o seu próprio coração. Deveria ver você também. E você, Sasuke, não seja egoísta, deveria _saber_ também que você é a armadura dela. Mas uma armadura ruim e defeituosa. Você a protege, sim, mas a machuca ao mesmo tempo. E isso você com certeza não deseja, não é?

Porque você sempre destruirá qualquer pessoa que tentar machucá-la. Mas então eu gostaria de lhe perguntar algo, meu caro – e orgulhoso – Uchiha: O que acontece quando o carma dá a volta e te morde? O que acontece tudo que você apoia se volta contra você? Por Deus, me diga o que acontece quando você vira a maior fonte de dor? Da dor _dela_.

Não tem a resposta?

_Não_.

Mas eu sei bem o que você faz, Sasuke, sei que não consegue dormir. Sei que os seus fantasmas te atormentam, e você simplesmente não consegue esquecê-los quando está sozinho. Eles continuam gritando seu nome e é por isso que seu sono é roubado. _Apenas tome outra pílula, _uma voz diz. E eu aposto que você vai tomar, porque é sempre assim que você cala as vozes em sua cabeça. Então você toma... e o problema volta na noite seguinte.

Você está tão miseravelmente _cansado_ disso.

* * *

Você respira fundo, buscando alívio na respiração. Está agitado, ao seu próprio modo. Ainda tem seu orgulho transbordado... e ignora este fato. Pensando nisso você olha para ela... e se controla para não parecer surpreso por ela estar finalmente _te observand_o; e talvez o mais importante: você viu _calor_ naqueles olhos, o que tanto ansiava. E ela, quase como que pega em flagrante, desvia o olhar, vira o rosto, tentando esconder o rubor tão evidente.

Você conta três segundos.

Ela olha novamente para você. E a essa altura vocês pararam de andar sem perceber.

Você continua sondando-a. _Cruze a linha, Sakura, _seus pensamentos gritam, agradecidos pela rua estar deserta.

Ela não foi capaz de desviar os olhos, você tampouco. Havia prendido-a em sua escuridão, procurando a luz dela. Algo se mexe dentro de você, e aquela dor incômoda volta, a dor de estar incompleto. Você vê como a pupila dela esquadrinha seu rosto e volta para encontrar suas íris, tão negras quanto o carvão.

Sakura sorri.

E você bebe o sorriso dela como um andarilho no deserto. Seus próprios lábios se separam levemente, como se aquela visão fosse a coisa mais surpreendente e maravilhosa que você poderia ter no dia. Porque, de fato, o era.

* * *

Sasuke, eu sei que você espera que ela diga algo, mas não acontece, não é?. Ela simplesmente volta a andar e você... bem, você _simplesmente_ a segue, sabendo que seu tempo juntos se esgota e que aquele momento foi, com certeza, apenas casual.

_Pare de se enganar._

_Cruze a droga da linha você._

* * *

Você se mantém impassível, e olha para as mãos dela, quase hipnotizado, elas vão para frente e para trás suavemente, acompanhando os movimentos dela. Você sabe que se mover a sua mão apenas um pouco poderia tocá-la, e você deseja fazê-lo, mas não vai. Está com medo de que, Sasuke?

Você nunca tem medo de nada.

Nunca.

Ela já havia feito a parte dela. Mais de uma vez. Ela só está te esperando.

_Você não tem medo de nada._

E foi apenas por isso que você esticou seus dedos e segurou os dela bem nas pontas, sem pretender ser grosseiro o suficiente para que ela se afaste; viu-a ficar tensa e imaginou como os pensamentos dela estavam caóticos, afinal, você _nunca_ a havia tocado tão deliberadamente. Então ela olhou para você e apertou seus dedos com suavidade, para depois envolver sua mão, mordendo os lábios levemente.

Não o soltou.

Não perguntou nada.

Apenas olhou para você e caminhou ao seu lado.

Você franziu as sobrancelhas, incerto de que aquilo fosse real. Será que era assim que as coisas começavam? Sem uma palavra? Sem promessas? Sem garantia de que estava tudo bem? Não que você contasse com isso, na verdade se sentiu satisfeito por ter sido menos constrangedor do que pensou.

Com os olhos dela sobre sua figura sempre imponente, você parou. Ela o olhou confusa. E você precisava ter certeza de que estava realmente tudo bem. Se ela tinha certeza de que suportaria todos os seus demônios e arrependimentos, porque seu fardo é pesado e você lamenta, lá no fundo, que ela tenha escolhido dividi-lo com você.

— Sasuke-kun? — ela lhe chamou, tão, _tão_ perto.

— Sakura.

E você não entendeu porque a ideia de beijá-la agora parecia absurdamente a coisa mais lógica do mundo. Você aproveitou-se da mão dela na sua e a puxou, gentil demais até mesmo para seus padrões. Ela não parecia assustada ou surpresa, mas em plena expectativa. _Você sabe há quanto tempo ela espera por isso?_

Uma inclinação... A _sua_. A respiração dela engata e Sakura cerra as pálpebras. E ela sabe que você está com o rosto perto, e já adivinhou sua pretensão antes que pudesse tê-la em mente.

Você a beija no canto dos lábios primeiro; num pequeno teste idiota consigo mesmo, e percebeu que perderia uma vez que sentiu que aquilo ainda era _muito_ pouco. Dirigiu-se à boca entreaberta e fechou os próprios olhos, ignorando duas pessoas que apareceram no fim da rua.

Segurou-a em seus braços com uma hesitação velada, mas ela sequer se importou e agarrou sua blusa com força, amarrotando-a naquele ponto. Ela suspirou, e isso só serviu como pretexto para que você a apertasse mais forte e a beijasse com mais ímpeto. _Por que esperou tanto?_

As duas pessoas passaram por vocês, cochichando com risinhos envergonhados e foram embora.

Vocês terminaram o beijo, apenas porque _precisava_ ser assim se ainda quisessem respirar.

E ficaram ali parados

* * *

— Sakura.

— Huh?

— Vamos.

— Eh, para onde?

E pela primeira vez no dia você sorriu, de forma arrogante como manda a regra e uma vergonha perto do dela, mas nele havia todos os segredos do mundo, e se _do mundo_ for uma hipérbole, pelo menos guardava os seus.

Ela enrubesceu.

E você ficou grato por ela apenas entender e você não precisar explicar muita coisa.

— Certo, Sasuke-kun. Meus pais vão adorar te conhecer.

Talvez fosse cedo demais para ficar agradecido.

— Eu _já_ os conheço, _urusai-san_.

Sakura riu da cara emburrada que você expressou sem se dar conta e te abraçou pela cintura enquanto voltavam a andar. Você não sabia muito bem onde colocar o próprio braço, senão nos ombros femininos, porque sempre era muito _desconcertante_ quando ela o envolvia com os dela como se não fosse deixá-lo escapar e quisesse reconfortá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

— Era brincadeira — ela confessou, e você ouviu cada sílaba atentamente, como se fosse algo muito importante. Pois, afinal de contas, você _sempre_ escutava o que ela dizia, até as coisas mais irritantes, mesmo que fingisse que não. — Sobre meus pais, era...

— Aa. Eu sei.

— Então nós vamos...

— Para casa.

— Quer parar de me interromp...?

— Apenas ande, Sakura.

— _Urgh_.

* * *

Ela não questionou o princípio irrefutável de que a casa à qual você se referia era a sua própria, ainda que não houvesse um _minha_ em sua sentença. E você tampouco se ocupou com a tarefa de explicar, até porque, como previsto antes, isso seria constrangedor em excesso. Também não é como se você planejasse fazer alguma coisa, só queria antecipar a sensação de que não estava mais só. O que podia até ser estranho no que toca a você, mas...

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo você se sentiu completo. E não abriria mão disso por _nada_.

Sua gota no oceano fez milagres, Sasuke, oh, sim.

E embora você ainda relute muito em aceitar isto como um fato, _ela_ é seu milagre.

E seu "obrigado" nunca fez tanto sentido como agora, mesmo que você não o tenha repetido.

Você vai ser feliz, Sasuke. Um tipo de felicidade cheio de desafios, claro, porque você conhece como a vida de um shinobi é dura, e que não existem somente batalhas travadas em campos e missões, em muitas delas você terá que enfrentar a si mesmo, quebrar a si mesmo, assassinar o Sasuke monstruoso que existe em você, para que ele não assuma o controle e destrua tudo que lhe é querido.

Mas você é o homem mais forte que já conheci, vai dar tudo certo.

_Porque eu sei tudo que há para saber sobre você._

_Absolutamente tudo._

_._

_._

_._

O**wari****!**

* * *

_¹ – Yare, Yare: Bem, bem/Ok, Ok._

_² – Urusai-san: Irritante-san._

_³ – Aa: Sim._

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Muuuito obrigada pela leitura. Aimeudeus, estou tão nervosa! Muito curiosa sobre a opinião de vocês nesta fanfic, se agradou ou não, se eu exagerei na dose, essas coisas. Taaanto tempo que não escrevo algo romântiquinho. :B

A "pessoa" que fala com o Sasuke na narrativa não é um personagem ou, eu, a autora, é um tipo de narrador onisciente, não necessariamente um _alguém_.

Enfim, te vejo nos comentários para que possamos discutir sobre. Hug!

**Fontes de inspiração (importante):**

_- Há trechos da música "When I'm Gone – Eminem" na narrativa. Às vezes em falas, às vezes no meio na fanfiction. Acreditem, Hip Hop pode ser inspirador._

_**~Ichinose.**_


End file.
